


Changing Seasons

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'nor thinking on the life he has, post Thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



His bones ached, and old scars itched with the drying air that presaged winter. He gazed over at the brown who was contently asleep in the sun, his wallow deep with Turns of digging and sleeping in it.

It was still something of a shock to know Southern could have seasons so cold as this. The autumn had lasted only a hand of sevendays, it seemed, and this morning there had been frost on Brekke's precious herb garden. He shook his head, remembering Canth chewing a pebble of firestone to exhale fire-warmed breath so gently over the garden while Brekke decided what would be saved and what was to die back for the season.

The things dragons did, when no Thread fell.

He ambled down toward his sleeping dragon on that thought, intent on soaking up warmth next to that soft, spicy-scented hide while the sun lasted. It kept him out of Brekke's way, and if he was sleeping, he didn't feel quite as old and useless. With the winter setting in, he'd have so little to do, and that never set well with either of the sons of F'lon.


End file.
